The Mephiles Domain:Community Portal
The Mephiles Domain - Nightmare Haven's Wiki ''' Welcome aboard our first Wiki Page. Here, you'll find some extensive information provided for you to view as a welcomed community member to our specified community. Listed below, you will found our resources that'll help explain things about our community to you. The Mephiles Domain (Message Board Community) * The 1st Mephiles The Dark Community; as it's name carries out to being the communities first originated name, we've grown out of the years to bring this fanbase to our common motivation: Forming a complete Mephiles The Dark fanbase through extensive character feed through the information provided as well as other general stuff happening in the world, today! Not just to our fellow community members, but also about video gaming, graphics sharing, story feedback(s), and much more; all taking part onto our current Message Board. Nightmare Haven (TMD's Genuine Website) * Is the community's "true" name. Not just are we so special enough to get smart and create more web-pages such as this, but also to enlighten viewer's like you to understand that our information provided is for your expenses, only. As the community, we bring enough intel to hopefully confront our fellow viewer's that they too can be apart of our growing community as a whole. None the less, we have lot's to share, and stuff to show. If you're interested upon what else we do, or what we make, feel free to drop in. '''Character Mentioning(s) Listed Below: Mephiles The Dark (TMD's Subjected Mascot) * The Prime Mascot to our everyday community. Not just is it a vague Sega Character, but also a daring most maniacal villain used under the Sonic Franchise of all time, since the notorious Dr. Eggman (Robotnik). Made of Darkness, a subject to a failed experiment underneath an underground laboratory with unimaginable time-traveling powers; his ambitions are quite unknown, but, knowing that he holds a goal to collecting the Chaos Emeralds with in time is he trying to fuse with a lava colossus known as, Iblis, his true ambition is to form into a duplicate (fake) Solar God, known as, "Solaris." * Nicknamed by the TMD community, we like to consider naming Mephiles to also be known as, "The Dark Conspiracy." Anything in addition to Mephiles can be found by clicking here: [Click Here] . Other useful information that furthermore describes Mephiles: [Click Here] Sonic The Hedgehog (2006) 360/PS3 - Mephiles The Dark ~ Quotelines * Additional Resources / External Links ; Additional Resources (Under Counstruction) * Help expand some article stubs. * ' ' and mark pages that need expanding as article stubs. * Create links to some ' '. * Upload and add some images! Visit ' '. Add them to a category too, like [[:Category:Images]]. * Write a new article that's on ' '! * Fix any ' ' by redirecting the first page to the third page. * Check for ' ' and either mark them for deletion or find a more appropriate target. * Consider splitting up very ' ' into different pages or subpages. * Create some links on ' '. * Add more... ; External Links (URLS) *Wix Website (Nightmare Haven) *Message Board *Chat Room (Shoutmix) *YouTube Channel *Photobucket Account *Myspace Account *Twitter Account *TMD's Topsites Page *Facebook Account *The Mephiles Domain's Facebook - Fan Page *Mephiles The Dark Facebook - Fan Page Page *Music Playlist #1 *'Please keep in mind that upon any point in time, we may add more to the list, whenever if need-be.' Some other interesting pages * Want to find out what you've done so far? Visit . * Find out more about the wiki on ' ', ' ' and ' '! Community Portal Category:Community